Infinity Hunters
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: The second part of the series begins with a bang! Akuma encounters a shadow of his past that he will never forget! New power comes with new danger and adventure.
1. Dual Nagasaki

"Lock onto the location of Omega experiment 002." A super computer pinpoints the location of the target. [CURRENT LOCATION… Crypton Future Media.] "Fu,fu,fu… Now let's get him with the new weapon. Fire…" A red beam fired down from space. "Kuma, the sun seems to be setting a little early…" Akuma looked up. "Hitashi… that's not the sunset… Take cover!" Hitashi held her ground and set up a shield while Akuma flew up and tried to deflect the beam. As soon as he made contact, the red beam surged into his right hand. After the light disappeared, a red static wrapped around his right hand and arm. "Wha-what the hell just happened?" Hitashi scanned Akuma. "You seemed to have taken no damage. I just hope it was a giant laser pointer." Akuma looked at his hand as red sparks danced around it. "Yeah… I hope so too." The supercomputer beeped twice. [Akuma Nagasaki successfully hit. Copying data…] A hooded figure turned and walked towards a capsule. "it's only a matter of time. Soon the end of the Nagasakis will be at hand. MUA HA HA HA!"

~O~O~

"Hitashi, Akuma, what happened out there?" A woman with long platinum blond hair, a red t-shirt and black faded jeans frantically asked them. Hitashi reported, "A giant red beam hit Akuma and jumped into his right arm, although it seems that he is unharmed… which is strange." A small red spark leaped from Akuma's hand. "Now it's bothering me even more than it did before… Fujino, can't you do something about this?" Fujino looked at his hand. "Hm… right now, I can't do anything but I'll figure something out. Just try not to use too much energy, okay?" Hitashi scanned Akuma one more time, just to be sure. "Fine, I won't." "Kuma, still no reading from what hit you… I can usually pick up anything!" Akuma patted Hitashi's head. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing." _*I hope…*_

~O~O~

The hooded figure watched as a second Akuma formed in one of the capsules." Good, he is almost complete. My perfect soldier will become a reality. How is the other one?" The capsule lit up and an old enemy appeared. "Finally, I'm out of that place… Now, here am I?" The figure walked towards the capsule. "The place where you are does not concern you. You, on the other hand, will obey me or I will send you back to where you were. You are an Infinite, yes?" The Infinite smiled. "Yeah, I'm Nagasaki's Infinite. What's it to you?" The hooded figure laughed. "I want you to kidnap the world's virtual diva, Hatsune Miku. After that, kill the tigers of Hinamizawa." The Infinite stood up. "Guess I don't really have a choice. Alright, I'll play along for now but know this, you get in my way I will kill you."

* * *

Welcome to the second book! I might not be updating as fast as I had for Newcomer but I will be updating! Please review.


	2. Second Performance

It was the second week in January and there was snow on the ground. Miku, Rin, Len, Hitashi, and Fujino were all throwing snowballs at each other. Akuma looked out of the lobby door, smiling as he watched them. "It's nice to see them happy, don't you think so Akuma?" The only thing that kept Akuma from jumping was a hand in his shoulder and his past training. He turned his head and saw Luka, half-smiling at him. "Hey Luka. Yeah your right, it's better than the warzone we went through." Luka put a newspaper in his hand. "Look at this." Akuma looked at the page carefully. There was a cruise that was set to go out the next day, but what caught Akuma's eye was that three was a dark circle around the word "tuna". Luka then ran out and grabbed Fujino, who was hidden behind a snow fort, and dragged her away to talk to her. "Kuma, come play with us!" Hitashi shouted. Akuma sighed and went behind Fujino's snow fort. Len nailed Akuma as soon as he looked over.

~O~O~

"Is something wrong Luka?" Luka quickly shut the door. "Fujino, after the next concert can we go on a cruise?" Fujino thought for a little bit. "Sure, there's no harm in that. Go pack your stuff so you'll be ready. Luka was already holding a suitcase when she finished her sentence. "Okay, now let's start the car and head towards the stadium!" When they all arrived at the stadium, Neru and Haku went first to get the crowd ready for the rest of them. Fujino had set the list; first was Neru and Haku, second was Meiko, third was Luka, forth was Rin and Len, fifth was Miku (the main show), sixth was Kaito, Gumi was seventh, Gakupo was eighth, and lastly Akuma (the closer). Akuma appeared on the stage with his dark blue wings opened and fully extended.

(Protector of the World/Sekai no purotekutā)

Kono seiryokushoku no sekai

Watashi ga shitte iru yuiitsu no monodesu.

Kono raifu bearingu sekai

Tamashī no chō ni iedearu...

Nanika ga okoru to shitara Kono kichōna basho ni.

Sorekara watashi wa tasukeru tame ni sonzai shimasu

Kono sekai to onaji iji suru.

Kono sekai o surutameni Soshite mina o sukuu.

Subete no tame ni

Wareware wa saizen o tsukushimasu.

Watashi wa watashinoie, kono sekai o mamorimasu...

Subete no hitobito, dochira ka yoi ka warui ka Jibun no jinsei o ikiru niataisuru. Taidana hi ni wa, kanarazu takusan arimasu

Nonbiri to rirakkusu suru jikan no

Moshi kōgeki no kyōi

Matawa dare kara nin'i no shinryaku.

Watashi ga iru node soko ni iru chikau

Kono sekai wa subarashīdesu.

Watashi wa kono sekaide wa, watashinoie o hogo suru...

Shūshi ikkanshite Sairyō matawa saiaku de

Saisho kara saigomade...

Watashi wa mamoru tame ni tatakau koto ni naru

Watashi wa mamoru tame ni tachimasu.

Kono sekai de heiwa o iji suru ni wa

Kono basho ni watashinoie o iji suru.

Watashi no soba de watashinotomodachi to issho ni (watashitachi wa anata no soba ni tatte irudarou)

Watashi wa shindeshimau hōhō wa arimasen.

Watashi wa yakusoku o (watashitachi no subete ni) tsukutta

Watashi wa kowasu koto ga dekinai koto.

Watashi wa kono sekai o mamorimasu... (Watashitachi no sekai o mamoru) Watashi wa watashinoie o mamorimasu...

Kono sekaide wa...

Mina no tame no... (Mina no tame no)

~O~O~

After Akuma finished his song, he gave a bow and waved as the light went out. A single light remained on in the center and Fujino walked into it, "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight! You're all a wonderful audience, drive carefully and good night!" And with that, the last light shut off as the crowd went wild. Back at the company, Fujino mad an important announcement. "Everyone, I know you all have been working hard lately so I booked an all-expense paid cruise to Hawaii!" Everyone, but Akuma who just smiled, cheered. While everyone was packing their things, Akuma went to Fujino's office. "You drained you bank account, didn't you?" Fujino held up a credit card and made a nervous laugh. "Actually, it was this card; bad news is that it's yours…" Akuma shrugged. "As long as there's enough for blueberries, it's fine."

* * *

English Lyrics:

This blue-green world

Is the only one that I know.

This life-bearing world

Is the home to the trillions of souls...

If anything were to happen

To this precious place.

Then I will be there to help

To keep this world the same.

To protect this world

And save everyone.

For the sake of all

We will do our best.

I will protect my home, this world...

All the people, either good or bad

Deserve to live their life.

On the lazy day, sure there is plenty

Of time to kick back and relax

If a threat of attack

Or any invasion from anyone.

I swear I'll be there because

This world is great.

I will protect this world, my home...

Through thick and thin

In the best or the worst

From beginning to the end...

I will fight to protect

I will stand to defend.

To keep peace in this world

To keep this place my home.

With my friends by my side (We'll stand beside you)

There is no way I will die.

I've made a promise (To all of us)

That I can't break.

I will protect this world... (Protect our world)

I will protect my home...

In this world...

For everyone... (For everyone)

* * *

Everyone I would like to take the time to thank you all for reading my fanfics and supporting me this whole time, you are all wonderful readers. Please review!


	3. Ballet at Sea

At noon, the next day, they arrived at the pier where the cruise ship was. Hitashi shouted, "Wow, this ship is huge!" Akuma looked at the name on the ship's hull. The name was … "Queen Camellia" … This sent chills down his back and he almost jumped when Miku grabbed his hand. "Is something wrong Akuma?" He looked at Miku with a concerned look on his face. "Getting on this ship may be a bad idea. Something … dark is here…" Gumi, Miki, Hitashi, Meiko, and Rin ran onto the ship while Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Luka, and Lily just walked in, leaving Miku and Akuma alone. "Come on Akuma, everyone's waiting for us!" Akuma hesitated and then walked in with Miku. _*I know this is a bad idea, but I don't want to see her sad…*_ The red sparks jumped around his right hand, but with more sparks than before. Luckily, Miku didn't notice.

~O~O~

The cruise ship set sail and was out of sight in an hour. So far, the ship was on smooth waters. The captain raised a wine glass in the air. "Tonight, we have some very special guests. Presenting Crypton's very own Vocaloids! Just don't bother them too much; they're here for relaxation like the rest of you." Everyone clapped as they welcomed them. Later, they all found their rooms with tree beds in each. Len, Hitashi and Gumi in the first room, Rin, Miku and Akuma in the next room, Miki, Lily and Luka in the third room, Kaito and Gakupo in the last room. They were each given a key to their rooms just in case they were locked out. Akuma could have sworn that he saw Rin reading a "Yami no Matsuei" manga. "Rin, what's the name of the ship in the manga?" Rin, quickly flipped through the pages and found it. "The name was "Queen Camellia". Whoa… creepy." Akuma thought about it, then waved it off. _*What's the likelihood of something like "that" happening? Next to none… I hope.*_ Rin placed the book down and looked at Akuma. "I've got a quick question." Akuma stiffened up, ready to give a straight-forward answer, if it is possible. "Go ahead and ask." Rin made sure he was listening. "Are you and Hitashi really siblings?" He relaxed a little. "No, despite whenever she calls me "Kuma" or "Ani-kun" we aren't related in any way." Rin had a questioning look on her face. "So she treats you like her brother?" Akuma nodded. Rin's face then looked more serious. "Okay… then what's going on between you and Miku?" Before Akuma could answer, the door burst open and Len was standing there. "Rin, come with me. Hitashi wants to talk to you." Rin followed Len slowly. After she was out of earshot, Akuma breathed out. _*Why would Rin be concerned about that, of course Miku and I are dating… I think. Wait, why am I getting worked up over something like this!? Also, why now of all times?* _Akuma walked out of the room and ran into Miku, who was wearing a teal ballroom dress. "Miku… you look beautiful." Miku smiled. "Thanks Akuma. Where's your outfit?" Then it hit him, he forgot to pack a tuxedo. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kaito in a blue tuxedo. "Fujino told me to give you this. She said that she knew you'd forget it." It took seven minutes for Akuma to run back to his room and change into the tuxedo. After he came back, music started to play. Akuma then grabbed Miku's hand and placed the other on her waist. A Foxtrot dance took about five minutes to get used to but he caught on quickly and flawlessly. The night slowly slipped away while the danced to their heart's content. Back at the company, Fujino feverishly worked away. "Man… I wish I would've went with them…"


	4. Misfire

After a night of dancing away, they all went into their rooms to sleep. While asleep, they failed to notice a hooded figure heading towards the engine room. "Now to send those damn hunters down to the bottom of the sea. Nagasaki will regret the day he was born!" The figure then planted a bomb set to go off the next day to try to confuse them, but in reality it would go off later that day. Something clicked in Hitashi's head and she quickly went into the hallway just to see a little bit of a cloak turn around the corner. She shouted "Hey, come back here!" She then chased the figure. She also sent a message to Akuma, who instantly snapped awake. _*"Kuma, suspicious target spotted and headed towards the deck."*_ He quickly and quietly left the room without disturbing the girls. In seconds, he caught up with Hitashi, who is still chasing the target. He scanned the target. "Hitashi… that's just a kid sneaking out to the deck…" Hitashi stopped quickly. "Kuma, are you sure?" Akuma nodded.

~O~O~

The sun rose over the horizon and reflected its glory on the ocean surface. Hitashi was the first one to wake up and look out to the sea. "Ah~ good morning world!" She walked up to the deck to breath in the fresh sea air. And then it happened. An explosion rocked the ship and water flooded the storage room. Akuma almost lost his balance and managed not to go over the side. "What the hell just happened?" Hitashi caught up with Akuma. "An explosion just destroyed the storage room. Water is rushing in fast!" They had to think quickly, they were running out of time. "Go and save as many people as you can, I'll get the lifeboats!" People were running and screaming for their lives. Miku was trying her best to keep the people calm but it wasn't working very well. Akuma was only halfway done when another explosion occurred at the front of the ship. _*Crap, this isn't sabotage, it's an attack.* _He immediately scanned the area for a source with no success. He tried to use his wings, but the red sparks spread to his wings, causing them to disappear. "Wha…" The explosion caused a second fire to spread even more. "Can this get any worse?"

* * *

When all good things seem to good to be true, then it just might be... Please review!


End file.
